dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasury
Located inside of the Duke's Demesne. It is to the south of the Audience Chamber, a side room off a short corridor that leads outside to the castle gardens. The Treasury contains some of Edmun Dragonsbane's treasure and wealth. Ser Elthar guards the Treasury, both day and night. Quests * Reward and Responsibility - the Duke invites the Arisen into the Treasury in preparation of a special task. However, the event is interrupted by Ser Ivo, starting the quest Deny Salvation. Loot The magickal chest The Treasury contains a magick chest which can only be unlocked with the use of the authentic Wyrmking's Ring. The chest contains a single Paladin's Mantle - if the genuine ring was returned to Aldous during the quest The Wyrmking's Ring, the Duke may open the chest during Reward and Responsibility - a forged ring will fail to work. The chest can be burgled before or after Reward and Responsibility, and the mantle taken - if the mantle was stolen before the quest, Duke Edmun will not attempt to open it. However, the chest will be closed on visiting with the Duke, and can be opened without the ring. It will likely contain a Coin Purse of Charity. Under other circumstances, the chest remains opened and empty once the mantle has been taken. After the showing of the Dragon at the Greatwall during the quest Deny Salvation, the Treasury appears to have been emptied, and the magickal chest removed, possibly to a safer hidden place. Other *Before or during Reward and Responsibility, the Treasury contains 53,500 Gold in bags, plus a Badge of Merit and a Golden Bastard in two chests. **If the Treasury was burgled before Reward and Responsibility, the gold will be restocked, when visiting with the Duke. *Loot that may be gathered includes a Balmy Incense, Foreign Medicament, Grand Surcoat, and/or Goddess Cameo. *A Foreign Knife is found on a table. Breaking in : There is an advantage to breaking into the Treasury, as it allows the Arisen to acquire the Paladin's Mantle without handing over the real Wyrmking's Ring. - it seems that breaking and entering to steal the Paladin's Mantle may not be successful unless the mantle is worn before leaving - items stolen from the treasury that are not equipped may be removed from the inventory on leaving. This includes any gold as well as the Badge of Merit. The real Wyrmking's Ring is required to open the chest containing the Paladin's Mantle. Breaking in must be done at night - the guard Ser Elthar cannot be bypassed during the day, but leaves his position briefly at night. #Rest at the Union Inn until nightfall, and then proceed immediately to the Castle grounds. #Hide near the southern door inside of the Demesne. #Wait for Ser Elthar to leave his post and exit the door leading outside. Be watchful for patrolling guards. #Quickly run into the treasury and loot everything. #Make good on the escape - a Ferrystone can help. Wait.jpg|Wait for Elthar. In.jpg|Go inside. Loot.jpg|Loot Escape.jpg|Run. Breaking in is made much easier if a Set of Royal Guard Armor is worn - this allows the Arisen to wander freely at night around the Desmense.Once a crime has been committed, guards will arrest the Arisen even if they are wearing the Set of Royal Guard Armor as a disguise. Simply wait for Elthar to leave and then enter. Ser Elthar is tough to eliminate - for a brute force raid, he (and other guards) can be neutralised by the use of Petrification. Notes *There are a total of three guards in the lower floor of the Demesne. One guarding the Treasury and two that are patrolling around the Castle. Keep a watchful eye on their patrol paths on which direction they are heading. *For maximum profit, one can break into the Treasury at the earliest opportunity, steal the Mantle (using the Wyrmking's Ring) and the other treasure, return the genuine ring to Aldous, and receive the gold in the strongroom again, plus a Coin Purse of Charity from the previously burgled chest. *The chests inside the Treasury do not respawn until New Game Plus. * Note that breaking and stealing in will generally trigger an alarm, causing the guards to attempt and arrest, whether or not they were alerted previously. Burgling the Treasury must be done swiftly as one of the castle guards can teleport through the castle and arrest the Arisen shortly after they enter the Treasury. What's more, the Arisen won't know if this glitch will occur until he arrests them, as it does not always happen. Category:Gran Soren